


Lush

by cutepoison



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Lucius is insufferable, Narcissa loves him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutepoison/pseuds/cutepoison
Summary: Lucius is a needy drunk. Narcissa knows this all too well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I, myself, have had five drinks so I wrote this drunk. Thank Merlin for spellcheck.
> 
> For Kat. ilu

He should have stopped after the first two drinks, skirting just on the surface of tipsy, but the lightheadedness quickly became more favorable to the incessant pounding of the stress headache he’d been nursing the morning and afternoon prior. 

Lucius and Narcissa saw Draco off to his 3rd year at that godawful Hogwarts they had the audacity to call a school.

“Rubbish. They have scrubs teaching, did you hear? Sickening,” he told Narcissa, curling his upper lip in disgust as they apparated back to Malfoy Manor. Narcissa simply hummed, patting Lucius’ shoulder in mock-comfort before heading towards her study to do some work.

Lucius busied himself in his own, and that’s how he found himself four Firewhiskeys into the night. He brought his fifth into Narcissa’s study, knocking half-heartedly before shuffling in and leaning against the desk beside her.

He looked down at his wife, reaching out a slow, sloppy hand to push a strand of her hair back behind her ear. His fingertips lingered, falling down the side of her neck gently, teasingly.

“I’m busy, Lucius,” she said, not looking up from the book she was currently reading. It didn’t deter Lucius who tried to curl his fingers underneath her chin to make her look at him.

Narcissa grabbed his wrist and put it back in his own lap, sneaking a quick glance to her husband’s obviously drunk-flushed face. “You should go lie down. I’ll join you soon."

“I’d rather keep you company, darling. You know I could never resist you while you were working so _hard_.”

Narcissa rolled her eyes, but her infinitesimal smile didn’t go amiss in Lucius’. “You’re knackered.”

It was Lucius’ turn to roll his eyes. He set down his tumbler of whiskey and squeezed his way between the desk and Narcissa’s body, sitting heavily atop her lap. Narcissa sighed and tried to push at him to get off.

“C’mon, Cissy. Don’t be like that,” he pouted, honest-to-god _pouted_  dipping his head slightly so his white-blonde hair fell over his eyes. Lucius leaned forward, trying to steal a kiss but to no avail.

Narcissa moved her face away at the last second, dodging the kiss and nearly falling off the other side of the chair. “Lucius, please!”

“Kiss me and I’ll _think_ about waiting for you in bed. Please? _Cisssssyyy_.”

"For Merlin’s sake! You’re going to break the chair.”

Lucius threw his arms around Narcissa’s shoulders and slumped against her, the side of his face pressed into her chest. “I miss Draco.”

His voice was so soft now, as if he truly meant his words. Narcissa had no doubt that he did mean them, but his sudden change of course of action made her suspicious.

“He’ll be home for Christmas break soon enough,” Narcissa reasoned, surrendering the fight by raising a hand to ghost down Lucius’ back, rubbing lightly.

Lucius hugged her tighter and, slowly, shifted so his face was pressed into her neck. His lips pressed against smooth, alabaster skin, kissing Narcissa in a way that made her shiver involuntarily.

His lips curved upwards in a knowing smirk, feeling victorious. Narcissa felt it and she rolled her eyes again, pushing him away but not letting him up from her lap yet.

“You’re a horrid, drunken, ridiculous man,” she told him, looking into his glazed-over eyes and raising a hand to caress the side of his face. Lucius reveled in the warmth of her palm. The affection in her eyes didn’t go unnoticed.

“And you’re my brilliant, beautiful wife.” 

Narcissa laughed, shaking her head briefly before guiding Lucius into a chaste kiss. She pulled away too soon and Lucius groaned adorably in protest.

“Bed. Now. I’ll be up in five minutes. If you’re a good boy and listen, perhaps I’ll kiss you in _other_ places.”

Lucius almost fell flat on his face as he hastily stumbled towards the door to do as he was told.


End file.
